thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason (TLOD: Reboot)
Jason is a main character and a protagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Life Of Death: Reboot. He was somewhat bald at a young age due to unknown reasons, he work at a factory with his high school friends, Jake, Luke and Mike. His wife, Kate, was married for years before the outbreak begins, they met at high school as the same thing with his best friends. Jason and Kate have a son named, Connor, who was also born before the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Dallas, Spingos Before the apocalypse begins, Jason was born in the 1960s but somehow, it didn't seems to do well because he basically didn't grew a hair. He gets abused by his parents, and gets bullied by bullies but till someone came along to protect him. His personality became sadness to happiness because for now, his parents didn't abuse him anymore and he was protected by his best friends from bullies. Until then, he found a girl named Kate, which is his crush on high school. While many years till now, he married Kate and still hang out with his best friends on his job. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Outbreak Begins" Jason wakes up and kisses his wife then immediately wakes his son, Connor up for breakfast as he was starving last night, watching sports. On their way to a diner, Jason and his son saw two policemen shooting a person without an reason behind him was a dead body. While eating at the diner, they saw a policeman being bitten on the neck by a walker as they immediately goes outside and help out. Jason and Connor goes to their car only to get embarrassed by friend, Carson Letterman saying that he wanted to go inside their car because he literally forgot to pump the car. Jason goes full speed to his home as the sirens begins to go off. At Jason's house, Jason immediately pack all of his stuff and reminds Connor about the dead officer, two walkers, and a corpse only to get arrested by sheriff Shane Walsh for full speeding. Jason takes a mugshot and trying to fit in with the prisoners discussing a escape. Later, Carson breaks Jason and the other prisoners free. When Jason and Carson are on a run, they saw a riot coming as they immediately jumps on the fence only Jason to get grabbed by a homeless walker until Carson saved him. The next day, Jason started to pack things up with his wife, Kate and tells them to stay at home until night comes. At night, Jason, his family, and Carson saw two military soldiers collecting the corpses' dead parts. Jason run toward them and ask stupid questions. Kenny accepted Jason and his family to go inside their jeep. Later, Kenny saw and jumps out of the jeep just to rescue commissioner Gordon only to see his stomach revealed to be bitten, Kenny put him down as their trip continues. At the gas station, Jason and his family goes inside the gas station's market until his wife, Kate then Carson were grabbed by the gas station employee until Dave stabs it then leaves without any harm. Jason and his group approaches the Chicago Bootcamp only to get the look-out solider, Joe Numerison aims a sniper at him to speak instead Kenny helps him talk. Jason and his group are let inside the camp by the founder and leader, Roger Madger. "The Bandits" Jason will appear in this episode. "Sewer Ambush" Jason will appear in this episode. "The Fight Against The Bandits" Jason will appear in this episode. "End Side" Jason will appear in this episode. "Bye Bye World" Jason will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Jason has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Life Of Death: Reboot Season 1 *"Outbreak Begins" *"The Bandits" *"Sewer Ambush" *"The Fight Against The Bandits" *"End Side" *"Bye Bye World" Trivia *Jason is the first character in the show to have a depressed and abused personality before the apocalypse. *Although his original counterpart's age was 43, this was changed because Jason look like a 30s guy. Category:Protagonists Category:TLOD: Reboot Category:Chicago Bootcamp